marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Khan (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed wife and children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Halwan; formerly K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = ; Variable | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = ; Variable | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; Variable | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun, Halwan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of an interdimensional empire; acts as a god; Magician | Education = | Origin = Human sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales #77 | Death = Namor the Sub-Mariner #33 | HistoryText = Early Life At some point during the 1960's Master Khan became known as a wealthy trader and a dabbler in the arts of magic and occult in the Orient. Khan refused to sell his dragon ship to a man named Hawk Gormey. Refusing to accept this, Gormey had his men drug the crew and steal the ship. When Khan discovered this, the ship's new captain slapped him and told him they'd drop him off at some island. Khan responded by casting a spell that transformed the entire dragon ship and its crew into a ship in a bottle, where they were to remain forever. Iron Fist At a certain point, he moved to Halwan. When the local King learned of his magical abilities, he tortured Khan's youngest daughter to death in order to obtain his power. Khan began plotting to kill the King's daughter, princess Azir. First, he sent Gamal Hassan and his Monstroid to kill her. This plot was foiled by Iron Fist. He then manipulated Iron Man into attacking Iron Fist and kidnapped Colleen Wing. Khan used Angar the Screamer to brainwash her into killing Iron Fist. Iron fist freed her from the mind control and confronted Khan, who opened a portal to K'un-Lun and confronted Iron Fist with the truth about Nu-An's rise to power and his role in the death of Rand's parents. In anger, Iron Fist smashed the portal, creating a rip in the fabric of reality that sucked Khan in. Sabretooth & Constrictor Eventually, Master Khan reappeared via his utilizing Sabretooth and the Constrictor's talents in his plan to steal the Jade Tiger. The Daughters of the Dragon tried to stop them but were injured in the battle. The Daughters then asked the Heroes for Hire to help them in taking down the criminals and rescuing Misty whose bionic arm was trapped in a vault. Master Khan The Ninja stole the Amulets of Power worn by the Sons of the Tiger. He brought Bob Diamond to a near-death state and, as a result, Diamond was taken to a hospital. Luke and Danny went to check on their friend in the hospital he was staying in, and it was there that they learned that Master Khan had sent the Ninja to recover the Amulets. However, when they found the antique shop he was hiding in, Master Khan was releasing a mystical Jade Tiger, of which he then leapt on its back as it took him through a portal. The Heroes for Hire followed him and found themselves in K'un-Lun. They then aided the denizens of K'un-Lun against an attack from the plant like H'ylthri. Danny was then attacked by Yu-Ti and was taken to be sacrificed to Master Khan. Lei-Kung and Luke came to his rescue. Khan opened a portal back to Earth, but before they leave, Iron Fist destroys the crystal that works as a bridge between the two realms. Ward Meachum Master Khan also worked with Ward Meachum. Downfall Khan was an accomplished sorcerer. However, he did not attempt to attack Iron Fist when he was recuperating from injuries at Stephen Strange's Mansion and possibly face the Sorcerer Supreme. Khan also persuaded Super Skrull to impersonate the child Captain Hero for months. He entranced Super Skrull into believing he was, in fact, Captain Hero. After "Captain Hero" appeared to kill both himself and Iron Fist (actually a H'ylthri impostor), Khan betrayed Super Skrull and returned him to his exile in space orbit. In a clever ruse, Khan impersonated NYPD detective Tyrone King and had a physical relationship with Iron Fist's romantic interest Misty Knight. When Khan determined that Namor the Sub-Marnier had released Iron Fist from capture and torment from the H'ylthri, he used his mystical powers to erase Namor's memory and for a time turn him into a "Savage" Sub-Mariner. Later, in a deadly confrontation, Prince Namor ripped Khan's head from his body. | Powers = Master Khan is an accomplished sorcerer. * Khan has been shown to command the power of Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. * Khan has also been shown to command the Flame of the Faltine. * Another mystical force he has called upon are the Bolts of Bishru. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At times, mistakenly referred to as "Kahn" | Trivia = Originally Khan claimed to be from Halwan and not K'un L'un. He claimed the king of Halwan killed his wife and children. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Master Khan at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Leaders